


He's a Tramp

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon Solo, super-spy and The Man from UNCLE, loves the ladies and the ladies love him. Does that make him a tramp?<br/>Classic song by Peggy Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Tramp

  
  



End file.
